Bring me to life
by CrAzY-bAkA14
Summary: Not everything you see is true.There are times that the facade looks magnificent outside but once you look at the inside, it looks like trash.There are time that people are like that. They may look so composed outside but totally broken up in the inside


**Disclaimer: **Higuchi Tachibana owns this wonderful anime. All that I could claim here is my freaking plot.

**Summary: **Some people are trying to hide their sadness by building a stoic personality. Some of them chose to become noisy and bubbly. But what if we put this two types of persons together? Would it help solve out a messy equation or it would just end up raising another heck of a question? MxN

* * *

**At The Beginning**

**By CrAzY-bAkA14**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1 Once Upon A Time**

It was a sunny Monday morning. The students from Seijou High are making their way to their respective classes. Some of them are walking casually, busily having their early chatter with friends. Others are moving like slowpokes that go on mincing steps. They act as if they have all the time in the world and they seemed like they don't care even if it'll take them a century to get to there destination. But for some people, like the brunette Mikan Sakura, there is no time for,

Chit Chat

Slow Pace movements

Mincing Steps

Or

Whatever.

It was blatantly obvious that for this girl, every second counts.

Every little second wasted could possibly kill her out.

Any cause of delay would mean a year's addition to her life sentence.

In other words, it would get her into heck of a trouble.

You might be wondering why that Sakura girl was in such a rush to get into class. Well, it's just that today; the teacher that she detested the most is her first subject teacher. So much for crying out loud, she really hates Jinno-sensei a.k.a.

Jin Jin

Crazy old man

Psychotic geezer

Amphibius Moronus (what I meant to say is amphibian moron)

Certified frog Lover

The Living Mummy

Mr. Froggy (frog, frog, croak!)

And the rest of the nicknames that she devised for this person follows (I just don't want to enumerate, hehehe).

"Oh geez!" Mikan Sakura nervously dashed off inside the school building.

She hurriedly went into her locker and changed her shoes. After that, she hastily grabbed the things that she needed for today's class discussion. Once she thought that she was all set, she resumed running to class.

_Pant. Pant. Pant. Pant. _

_Swoosh. _

Mikan slid the door open and looked around her. She joyfully beamed as she realized that Jinno-sensei was nowhere to be found, yet.

"Whew." She sighed in relief and sat on the floor. "I'm just on time." She added.

The young brunette was so busy congratulating herself that she didn't felt someone entering the room and was currently standing behind her.

"It looks like you made it on time but still, it was a close call. Anyways, I think that I'll be sparing you for today."

Mikan suddenly went stiff as she slowly (or should I say rigidly) turned her head to come face to face with the devil, Jin Jin. Oh great, now she found herself so lost for words.

"Get up now Ms. Sakura before I change my mind and send you to detention right after class hours are over." He coldly said.

Upon hearing Jinno-sensei's words, Mikan frantically got up from her sitting position and scampered to her proper seat. She wouldn't want to spend some of her precious hours in detention him. Or would she now?

"Okay class, settle down." Jinno ordered his students even though they were already settled on their respective seats.

Jinno-sensei started walking to his desk while carrying a stack of papers on his left arm. The students on the other hand remained silent and motionless as they waited for their teacher to acknowledge their presence and receive yet another cold greeting. Nobody dared to speak or interrupt this teacher for they don't think that it's a good idea to mess up with him. Well anyways,

Jinno-sensei cleared out his throat before saying "Good morning class." He said.

"Good morning Jinno-sensei." They class greeted in unison.

After the morning greetings have been executed, it was followed by a split second silence. The deafening silence that has engulfed the room didn't last long, but, it was already enough to make half of the student body feel quite uneasy. Well, that includes are dear Mikan Sakura of course.

"You may now take your seat." The Mr. Froggy finally said.

Some students sighed in relief which unfortunately intimidated our dear teacher.

"I just told you to take your seat! I didn't instruct you to make any unnecessary noise in the process!" he snarled at them.

"Hai sensei! Gomenasai." The students murmured.

Jinno-sensei just continued to frown at his students.

The 'old man' waited for the students to be silent before resuming of doing anything at all. After he saw that the students are quite ready, he began browsing the papers the he brought with him.

------------

_BRIIIIIIIIIIIIING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! _

Finally…

Classes are now over..

"Ha." Mikan exasperatedly sighed. "This day is nuts!" she suddenly exclaimed.

The girl who was beside her who so happens to be her companion and so-called bestie, gave her a weird look.

"How come?" she asked, rather emotionlessly.

"I've got lots of reasons my Hotaru-chan!" Mikan told.

"And what are those reasons?" Hotaru unwillingly asked her.

Hotaru half-heartedly listened to her friend as she began her non-stop ranting about 'this and that.' The raven haired girl tried her best not to loose cool for she knew that she might end up doing something drastic like she usually do whenever she can't help it. She silently walked side by side with her ever so noisy, annoying and idiotic best friend.

_After 15 minutes…… _

"Aren't you finished yet?" Hotaru asked the still talking brunette.

"Not yet." Mikan told her. "Am I annoying you already?! I'm so sorry Hotaru-chan!!! It's just that……"

_BLAH. BLAH. BLAH. BLAH. _

"Here she goes again." Hotaru sighed.

How she wondered when would her friend stop babbling. It really annoys her to death already. Just as Hotaru began to feel like hitting her friend with her 'Baka Gun,' it was then did her cellphone began ringing.

_-Ringtone: Say It Right by Nelly Furtado- _

"Moshi moshi. Hotaru Imai speaking." She emotionlessly said.

"Oh hi Ruru-chan." The voice on the other line greeted.

"Who's that?" Mikan hissed.

"Ruka." Came her friend's curt reply.

Mikan blinked owlishly as Hotaru said his name. It took Mikan a few seconds of silence before she realized what he friend just said.

"Ruka." Mikan muttered. "Ruka-pyon!!!!!!!!" she suddenly squealed.

After Mikan finished squealing her friend's name, the next thing that was heard was…

"Ouch!" Mikan flinched as her friend shot her with her infamous Baka gun.

Hotaru just ignored her friend's cries of pain and continued talking to the person who was on the phone.

"Hello there." Hotaru said. "Why did you call?" she asked.

_Silence. _

"Before I answer your question," Ruka began. "Is Mikan alright. I know that you just did to her." He continued.

Hotaru looked at the brunette at the corner of her eyes and replied to Ruka.

"She's fine." Hotaru said. "Don't worry, she'll get over it sooner or later."

"Ohk." Ruka uncertainly said.

"So, what do you want?" she bluntly asked.

"Anou,"

To be continued……..

* * *

**Authoress' Notes:** Sorry for the cliffhanger.. Hope that you'll review and continue reading this story. Anou, details about the characters in this story are to be given on the next chappie. Also, Natsume would be introduced on the next chapter. 

That's all for now.


End file.
